Foxeyes
by Starkit's Prophecy fan
Summary: The story of a young cat destined to save TreeClan and ThunderClan from the wolf in times of danger. NOTICE: this is a trollfic
1. Prologue

This is a Warrior Cats Mary-Sue trollfic. WARNING: cringey

Four cats gathered around the Moonhollow. They looked into the stone inside the hollowed out tree. "A prophecy!" Quailfeather shouted. "What is it?" Said Happylight. "Out of the thorn bush in the times of danger, the Fox will use it's keen eyes to spot the wolf" replied Icecreamsparkles before Quailfeather could. Wolfheart shifted uneasily. Was he the terrible wolf creating the danger? He was a medicine cat! He couldn't possibly. "Alright quailfeather! Go back to StarClan now!" Said icecreamsparkles. Quailfeather touched noses with Happylight then she left. Icecreamsparkles snorted jealously. "Come on Happylight." She said to her mate. "Wolfheart."

Hope you enjoyed the story! If you didn't that's fine


	2. Our heroine becomes an apprentice

"Warrior" Bearclaw sighed heavily, "meeting"

"come on, Foxkit!" said icecreamsparkles to her daughter, "k" foxkit replied. "Let's go, sis!" She said to her sister, cottonkit. "Foxkit, come up here," bearclaw said from the highbranch. Foxkit excitedly bounded up to the young warrior. "You are now Foxpaw. I have to do this for Ripplestar since he is with every experienced warrior in the clan AND the deputy on some quest. Cottonkit, you'll be an apprentice when your sister graduates, because we only have two warriors now."

"hear that sis? Imma be a warrior!" Foxpaw told cottonkit. "Meeting dismissed," said bearclaw as everyone left the meeting. "Wait! Foxpaw!" Bearclaw shouted just before she jumped down. "Yes?" Foxpaw replied, confused.

"You are our only warrior to have green eyes. You are very special."

Foxpaw leapt down from the branch and bounded towards the apprentice den to meet with her friend Tawnypaw. Bearclaw watched the clan from the highbranch for the rest of the day, especially Foxpaw. He just knew she'd be the Fox in the prophecy.


	3. Quailfeather sucks

Quailfeather leapt down from StarClan into Happylight's dream. "Oh Happylight!" She purred. Happylight bounded toward her and snarled. "Not again Quailfeather, I told you I have a mate already," "That won't stop me!" She chuckled evilly. She had cheated her way into StarClan when she died. "NO!" Happylight leapt toward her and claw3d at her throat. She dissapeared. "Did I just-" all of a sudden, he felt a sharp pain in his back! "NO!" He screeched again, and fell to the ground. He heard a yowl from behind him. "I will protect my family at any cost!" It was Icecreamsparkles! She knocked Quailfeather onto her stomach and bit into her throat. Then Happylight woke up and remembered the prophecy. He bounded into the apprentice den, but only Tawnypaw, Thornpaw, and Smallpaw were there. "Some of these apprentice's mentors aren't even here!" He whispered to himself. "We need more warriors," His daughter was sitting next to Bearclaw, sharing a vole. "Foxpaw, come here," Happylight told her the prophecy. "You are the fox!" Bearclaw shouted from the nearby warrior's den. The white tom looked happier than he ever had before. Foxpaw was in shock! "Who is the wolf? Is ThunderCLan going to attack us?" "No Foxpaw. Ever since Every other clan decided to stay at the lake, ThunderClan is too weak to fight us. Some ThunderClan warriors decided not to leave to the new territory. We just found these new guys here one day," said Happylight. "Soryy if this is off topic, Happylight, but we need a new leader, like, NOW," replied Bearclaw out of absolutely nowhere. "I don't give some dirt even if the new leader is a KITTYPET. Ripplestar might be gone for all four seasons, even longer, maybe," A new voice butted in. "I can help! I know someone from twolegplace!" It was Cottonkit, who was now 8 moons old. "A StarClan cat told me of a great kittypet by the name of... of... well... she is a gray cat who told me! She said where the kittypet lives!" "You're a young mousebrained FOOL!" snorted Bearclaw. "I. AM. NOT. I am almost as old as YOU, Bearclaw. You are only 10 moons old. Im surprised you actually became a warrior. You were such a pain as kit, you thought you could-" "FINE!" Yelled Bearclaw, not wanting to be embarassed. "You can find the kittypet"."


End file.
